


Business Transaction (Mando x Reader)

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: Mando catches a new bounty and also gets some ass!!! Enjoy!Just an excuse to write some freak nasty Mando fic!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Business Transaction (Mando x Reader)

Mando usually didn’t make it his business to fraternize with his bounties. They were simply business transactions. But when he picked you up from the crumbling outpost cantina he thought he might change his mind. Dressed in next to nothing, his eyes traced the lines of your body and he felt one thing: desire.

Although you put up a good fight, he caught you in the end. Cuffing your hands, he dragged you to the Razor Crest, and when you refused to walk, he threw you over his shoulder.

Dumping you unceremoniously on the floor of the cockpit, he handcuffed you to the armrest of the seat behind you. He instantly regretted it; the dramatic curve of your body was accentuated by your hands lifted above your head. Pushing his need aside he sat down and started up the ship.

The ship floor was cold. The chair poked uncomfortably at your back. But the buzzing between your legs distracted you. Reasonably tipsy when the Mandalorian had walked into the cantina, your body reacted with fireworks when he grabbed you around the waist and forced the cuffs onto you. When you acted like a brat and refused to walk—a small test to see how else he might touch you—his hands on the backs of your thighs as he held you over his shoulder sent electric shocks through your veins.

He was very aware of you. He listened to every exacerbated breath as you shifted on the floor. Your pouting deep sighs aroused him in ways that he wished they didn’t.

“Can you be quiet?” His helmet turned slightly towards you.

“My arms hurt.” You whined. He tried to ignore you but each whimper and fidget against the cuffs drove him further and further to distraction.

“If I move you so you’re standing up will you stop?”

“Yes.”

Mando helped you from your seated position and handcuffed you to a pipe by the door. His hands ghosted down your arms after he looped the cuffs through.

You could hear a change in his breathing. Standing almost chest to chest, you felt your heartbeat rush in your ears as the sexual tension grew between you.

Pushing your hips forward, you looked up at him and bite your lip. “Do I make you horny baby?” You asked flirtatiously. 

Unreadable behind the helmet, you raised your eyebrows as you waited for Mando’s response.

Grabbing your chin in his hand, he held your face tight, forcing your lips to push out. “If we fuck I’m not going to let you go.”

You jerked your face out of his grip. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” The agreement stood between you, and desire coursed through your body pooling in your lower stomach. Pulling your eyes down Mando’s body, you noticed that he was reacting in a similar way.

A self-satisfied smile stretched across your face.

“Normally I would kiss at this point but that seems out of the question. And since I’m a little tied up here,” you twisted your wrists against the cuffs, “it looks like it's your move.”

Mando’s body was almost numb with want. His cock pushed uncomfortably against his pants. Behind the helmet his cheeks felt warm. He dragged his eyes over your body, wondering which part of you he wanted to touch first.

Tugging off his gloves he ran his hand down your arm again, his fingers tickled your skin drawing goosebumps. He ghosted along your collarbone, and further down so his hand brushed against your breast and he continued his slow exploration downward.

Stepping forward, the cold beskar touched your chest. The thin fabric covering your breasts did nothing to help with the metal’s temperature and your nipples hardened at the contact. Mando slipped his hand under your thigh and pulled your leg up around his waist. You gasped at the position change. His hips pressed deliciously against yours. You could feel his hard cock pressed against your core.

Mando’s other hand slid up your waist and gently cupped your breast. He ran his thumb over your nipple. Your lips fell open at the sensation. You rolled your hips forward, slowly grinding against him. 

Running his hand down your thigh he bunched the sad excuse for a skirt around your hip. Slipping his fingers towards your core, you closed your eyes in anticipation.

Mando’s fingers burned with your body’s heat. He gingerly traced the outline of your pussy, and his eyes grew wide at how slick you were. Pressing his palm flat against you, he marveled at how you moved your hips, grinding to relieve yourself.

“Please.” You begged, wanting his fingers to tease you, to be inside you.

Collecting your arousal on his fingers, he circled your clit, barely applying any pressure. He pressed your hips back against the wall. When you tried to move your hips with his fingers, he held you tighter forcing you to stay put.

As he teased you, your whimpers became moans and you were unable to focus on anything but his touch and your own pleasure.

Stopping his assault on your clit, he slid a finger into your dripping pussy. Mando’s cock ached as he felt how warm and wet you were. Pumping his finger in and out he felt a little bit smug by how undone you were becoming. Practically fucking yourself on his fingers, your arms strained against your restraints. Your breathing was all pants and moans. He desperately wanted to kiss you.

Mando slipped another finger into your inviting pussy. Curling the digits up he pressed against your g-spot. A string of profanities left your mouth. Bringing his other hand between your legs, his thumb massaged your clit while his fingers slid in and out. The sound of his fingers working your wet cunt was sinful but it turned you on even more.

Feeling a growing tightness spreading throughout your body, you finally came, pussy tensing around him. Your clit throbbed as he slowly stalled his movements.

Cheeks flushed you smiled up at him, ready for more.

“Don’t you want me to touch you?” You asked running your ankle down his thigh.

“No.” He did. He wanted to feel your hands flat on his stomach. He wanted to feel you sitting between his legs, lips sucking on his cock. But he knew that along with your pretty face came a dangerous criminal record. He didn’t want to risk it.

Tugging his pants down just enough to pull his aching hard dick out, his stroked himself a few times.

“Spit.” He said bringing his palm up to your lips. You could smell yourself on his fingers.

With your spit on his hand he touched himself again, sliding his hand up and down his length. He looked at your used body, nipples pressing hard against the fabric of your shirt, your arousal smeared along your inner thighs. Mando wanted you and he wanted you bad.

Bringing his hips close again, he teased your heat with the tip of his length. Slipping himself along your slick core he let out a low moan.

“Grab onto the pipe.” Mando commanded and you grasped the pipe you were handcuffed to. Wrapping your other leg around his waist he lifted you and pinned you between him and the wall. His hands were tight on your hips and ass. If he wasn’t wearing the helmet you would be face to face.

Pulling back just enough to position himself at your entrance, he slowly pushed inside of you. Stretched out from his fingers, the slip in was easy. He filled you, and you could feel him deep in your stomach.

The position made it hard for quick rough movements. Mando slowly rocked his hips against you, pulling out just enough for friction. Each slow push sent pulses of pleasure through your body. With your legs tight around his waist, and his hands gripping your ass, the whole thing was erotic and sensual.

His moans sounded staticky through the helmet’s modulator. One of his hands slapped against the wall giving him more leverage to move his hips. Your arms shook from holding yourself up, but you held on. Your head fell forward to rest on his shoulder and his hips snapped faster and faster into your tight core. The sensation of the cool beskar pressed against your hot body added to the overall sense of passion.

Mando’s whole body felt tight. Sheathed inside your pussy, he could feel your arousal dripping down his length and balls. With his cock deep inside of you, each moan you sighed out vibrated along his length. Every roll of his hips pressed him further and further inside of you and pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

His orgasm built in his stomach. His lips pressed tightly together as he watched your face exploding with pleasure. Mando could feel your pussy tensing around his cock and he knew you were close too.

Finally, your arousal spilled over into orgasm and your whole body vibrated as you came. Mando thrust into you one final time before his hot cum dripped down your thigh.

Dropping your legs, you leaned back against the wall to catch your breath. Mando’s head fell against your chest and he held your waist, his thumbs rubbed small circles onto your skin.

“Are you sure you can’t uncuff me?” You asked, legs twitching.

Mando stepped away from you and turned to sit back down. “You’re just a business transaction.” He said as if he was trying to convince himself. “I can’t risk losing the money.”

But later, when you fell asleep standing up, Mando took you onto his cot and wrapped a blanket around your shoulders and pulled one of his old shirts over your head. Even if you were just a business transaction, you were still one of the best fucks he’d had in a while. 


End file.
